ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Replica Program
Story Larxene: Are you done yet?! (Vexen Replica comes back into the room, smirking.) Vexen: Yes. And even though you guys did a terrible job in choosing adversaries that could defeat him, I have created one that will. Axel: Well, tell you what. If this works, I’ll give you a round of applause. Vexen: (Flattered) Oh, thank you! But science needs no applause, only results. John makes it to the ninth floor, as he touches the card in the middle of the room. The room transforms into the Destiny Islands, John standing on the beach. John: Destiny Islands. So my foe will be that Leviathan, or your recreation of Darkside. You guys are slacking! There’s nothing that you can do that will stop me! Voice: Maybe, you need the right motivation. (John turns, seeing Kairi walking down the beach.) John: (Shocked) Kairi. You’re, alive. (John starts to approach, when Kairi backs away.) Kairi? Kairi: Before you try anything, I need to know. If it’s true. John: If what is true? Kairi: The Organization brought me to this castle, in the hopes of destroying my trust in you, to think you were a monster, like Phantom X. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn’t rewrite the memories of you from Xion, who saw the real you. Even though I know they’re not true, I still have to ask. About your feelings for Xion. John: There’s not much to say. She was a good friend, and it was hard to accept her death. Kairi: They showed me a scene, (Voice dies down) of you two kissing. John: That, did not happen. Kairi: I figured, but. John: Why are you asking about this anyway? I’m here to rescue you. Kairi: Because I’m me, or because I’m Xion? John: You are you, and Xion is Xion. Kairi: (Getting angry) Then what are your feelings for me?! (John is taken aback by this question.) John: Uh, my feelings, for you? I, uh. Kairi: (Scoffs) As I thought. You never cared for me. John: That’s not true! Kairi: I’ve heard all I need to hear. I’m sorry, John. But I cannot forgive you. Even if I knew that kiss wasn’t real, it still broke my heart. (Kairi glows, transforming.) AmpFibian: Now I’m going to break you. John: Kairi, no. AmpFibian raises his tentacles, firing lightning at John. John sticks two fingers out, absorbing the lightning, and points over the ocean with his other hand, releasing the lightning. John falls to his knees, panting. John: Still not used to that. AmpFibian: How about I shock you till you resist? AmpFibian flies forward, and John swings his arms, a tidal wave slamming into AmpFibian. She sparks with electricity, electrocuting herself. AmpFibian: Aaaaaahhh! John: Kairi! (John moves forward to help her, when she grabs him, shocking him.) Aaaaaaahhhhh! AmpFibian: You are too nice for your own good. (John launches a water blast, washing AmpFibian away from him. When the water resides, AmpFibian is gone.) John: Come on, Kairi. Enough of this. I don’t want to hurt you. Please stop before we both do something we regret. (A sand hand comes out of the ground, grabbing John.) Ugh! (Desert Storm forms in front of him.) Desert Storm: Sorry, but I want to hurt you right now. Desert Storm stretches her arm, slamming John into the sand. She swings him around, as John blows, air bending and disturbing the sand, breaking Desert Storm’s grip. Desert Storm releases several sand hands to grab him, as John sand bends, motioning the sand all around him, and slams a wave of it into Desert Storm, who merges with it. Desert Storm grows, as she releases a sand wave. John: Oh, man! Why is it always something big?! (John divides his hands, splitting the wave in two.) John then air bends through the falling sand, bending sand out of the way as necessary. John makes it to the ocean, and creates a tidal wave, slamming it into the sand wave. The sand gets moist, and falls to the ground. Desert Storm is drenched, unable to move well. John: There. Now just stay down. (Desert Storm shifts to Light Cream.) Light Cream: I can’t. Light Cream hops into the air, John using air bending to go after her. She stomps the air, hitting John with a shockwave, throwing him off balance. Light Cream flies after John, who spins, a wind strike knocking Light Cream back. John lands, controlling air currents, and preventing Light Cream from getting close. She circles him, looking for a way in. Light Cream: You know this won’t last forever. I will get in. Now! (Light Cream stomps the air, the resulting shockwave knocking John to the ground. Light Cream flies down at him, as John thrusts his fist forward, a stream of fire hitting Light Cream head on.) Aaaahhh! John: What have I done? Kairi! (Light Cream reverts, as Kairi’s body starts breaking away into darkness.) What? But, this doesn’t make sense. Kairi: (Scoffs) It would if I wasn’t the real Kairi. I’m sorry. Vexen made me fight you. John: But, Vexen is gone. Kairi: Not as gone as you’d like. The real Kairi is waiting for you. Don’t keep her waiting. (Kairi sighs, fading away into darkness. The room reverts, as John stands.) John: Oh, they are so getting it now. End Scene Larxene: What now? Your precious replica failed. Vexen: I must admit, I didn’t expect him to strike Kairi down. Axel: It was most likely a reflex. He was pretty shocked that he did so as well. Larxene: And now, he’s even closer! Vexen: (Scoffs) Useless, the lot of you are. I guess I’ll have to go out there and handle him myself. Axel: Bravo. The real Vexen was never this brave. Vexen: I’m not a perfect copy, no matter how much I’d like to be. (Vexen Replica disappears in a Corridor of Darkness.) Larxene: He’s so going to get killed. Axel: Maybe. But it’ll be quite a show. John arrives on the tenth floor, and touches the card in the middle of the room. The room transforms into the mountainside from the Land of Dragons. John: Land of Dragons? I guess I’ll be fighting that dragon Heartless again. Vexen: Not this time. (John turns, seeing Vexen.) This time, you get to deal with me. John: Vexen? But, you’re dead. Vexen: Tsk, tsk. Come now, John. Surely you’ve figured it out by now. Phantom X, who should be dead. Kairi, who is our captive. John: Clones. You’re a clone. Vexen: Close enough at least. I am a Replica, created by my original form. Perfect for messing with other’s minds, and for creating an army. John: And yet, I see no army. Vexen: It is, quite more difficult than that. That’s why I, I mean, my real self, was allowed to be head of the castle, to continue his research. He studied your alien forms immensely, learning all about the different kinds, using us Replicas to test the extent of their capabilities. Once perfected, and Kairi ours, he would’ve turned on the Organization, and taken over with his superior Replicas and a somebody. John: We going to fight or what? I don’t really care about your plan, as I’m just going to smash it. Vexen: Very well. But remember, I warned you. Vexen Replica turns into Echo Echo, multiplying and surrounding John. They all fire sonic screams, as John raises a mana dome. The dome starts to crack from the attack, when he slams his arms to the ground, releasing a mana wave. John looks up, seeing 12 Articguana clones, 8 Jetray clones flying above, and 4 Armodrillo clones. John: That’s new. Articguana 1: That’s right, cool cat. Vexen was able to create a body that resisted the pressure of the forms. Jetray 7: Therefore, I can use 5 different alien forms. Armodrillo 2: All of them to hammer you in. John: Oh. Maybe I underestimated him. Articguanas fire freeze rays at John, who water bends, raising a shield of snow, which is frozen into ice. John then motions snow above him, taking several neuroshock blasts, a few piercing through. An Armodrillo charges in, and John bends the snow at his feet, causing Armodrillo to fall. Another Armodrillo jumps over him, and throws a punch. John dodges, shifting to Rumble Knuckles, punching Armodrillo and destroying him. Rumble Knuckles: Oh, yeah! How’d you like (Rumble Knuckles is hit by a neuroshock, knocking him down. Jetrays fire more down, Rumble Knuckles dodging.) Okay, this is ridiculous. Have to take them out first. Rumble Knuckles crouches over, fist to the ground. He then jumps, releasing a shockwave, as he flies up with air bending. He glides and punches a Jetray, destroying it instantly. 3 Jetrays pull in behind Rumble Knuckles, firing neuroshocks. Rumble Knuckles barrel rolls out of the way, and dodges incoming freeze rays from below. Rumble Knuckles: Have to get them off my tail. Or give them another tail. Rumble Knuckles turns into Jetray, and joins the mass of Jetrays, confusing them and the Articguanas. Articguana 3: Which one is him? Articguana 7: Doesn’t matter. Just wipe them all out. Jetray 3: You’re the impostor! Jetray 5: No, you are! Jetray 1: Allow yourself to be destroyed. The one who isn’t is him. The Articguanas fire their freeze rays, as a Jetray flies out of the masses, the other 7 being frozen, and destroyed once colliding with the ground. Jetray fires neuroshocks down at the Articguanas, destroying several Articguanas. Jetray is hit by a freeze ray, and crashes into the ground, freed from the ice. Jetray: It was a good plan. And I should’ve been fast (Jetray is hit by freeze rays, frozen again.) An Armodrillo comes over, as Jetray glows, making the ice glow green. Armodrillo punches the ice, shattering it and finding it empty. Armodrillo: Huh? Where’d he? (The ground bulges, as Molestache jumps out.) Molestache: Peek-a-boo! (Molestache climbs up Armodrillo, who tries and fails to reach him. Molestache grabs onto Armodrillo’s head, his mustache extending and tickling under Armodrillo’s armpits.) Armodrillo: (Laughing uncontrollably) Haha! Stop it! (Armodrillo pumps his jackhammers, punching the ground and releasing tremors at the Articguanas, destroying the remaining ones.) No! Haha! Help me! The other two Armodrillos run at the one with Molestache on him, who jumps off as he’s punched and destroyed. Molestache lands, and shifts to Vicktor Stein, shooting lightning at an Armodrillo, destroying it. Vicktor Stein: And then there was one. (Vicktor Stein fires lightning at Armodrillo, who shifts to Gymosis, absorbing the attack.) Whoa. Didn’t see that coming. Gymosis: What’s wrong? Forget that I could turn into 5 different aliens? (Gymosis shoots lightning at Vicktor Stein, who counters it with lightning. Gymosis places his hands on the ground, absorbing the snow. His body then breaks down, disappearing.) Vicktor Stein: Oh, I so don’t like the looks of that. A giant Snow Gymosis forms, towering over Vicktor Stein. Vicktor Stein shoots lightning, a small part of Snow Gymosis’ body breaking off. Vicktor Stein reverts. John: Okay. Plan B. Gymosis: Die! (Gymosis swings a fist at John, who bends the snow to the side. Gymosis fires several snowballs from its chest, John breathing fire to melt through them.) John: Looks like you can’t handle fire. (Snow Gymosis grabs John, encompassing him in snow.) Gymosis: And you can’t handle being frozen! (A crackling sound occurs, as Snow Gymosis’ hands start to melt.) No! Blaze Spear breaks free, spinning and encased in flames, the flames growing and consuming Snow Gymosis. When the fire dies down, Blaze Spear lands, Vexen Replica’s body fading away into darkness. Blaze Spear: I must applaud you. You were much trickier than your real self. Vexen: (Panting) He designed me to continue on when he failed. He knew he himself stood no chance against our leader. Blaze Spear: Who is your leader? Vexen: Ha! At the rate you’re going, you’ll waste through our members and fight him soon enough. I’ll leave figuring out who he is to you. Blaze Spear: At least tell me how many others are left in the castle. Vexen: Two others stand in your way. And I have no doubt you’ll burn through them. (Vexen Replica’s body completely fades away, as the room reverts. Blaze Spear reverts as well.) John: Three floors to go. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kairi (Replica) (Relunctant villain) (death) Villains *Vexen (Replica) (death) *Larxene *Axel Aliens By John *Rumble Knuckles *Jetray *Molestache *Vicktor Stein *Blaze Spear By Kairi Replica *AmpFibian *Desert Storm *Light Cream By Vexen Replica *Echo Echo *Articguana *Jetray *Armodrillo *Gymosis Trivia *Unlike the other Replicas, Vexen Replica had no aliens in common with Vexen, and his theme only slightly matches up with the real one. *Kairi Replica, like the John Replica, didn't want to fight. *The way Rumble Knuckles jumped into the air is a reference to the Man of Steel Superman movie. *It's revealed that Gymosis can absorb liquid like matter like snow. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga Category:John Smith 10: Castle Oblivion Arc